ADMINSTRATIVE CORE A. SPECIFIC AIMS The University of Wisconsin Center of Excellence in Cancer Communication Research II (our Center) will include an Administrative Core supporting the activities of scientific and administrative staff who will oversee our Center, and provide our researchers with the resources necessary for the successful conduct of the interdisciplinary research, training, development projects and dissemination proposed. The main activities of the Administrative Core will be to: [unreadable] Provide an organizational infrastructure and coordinate shared resources to ensure that the research, career training, development projects and dissemination activities described in this application are conducted efficiently and in a manner consistent with the program goals of our Center and the National Cancer Institute (NCI). [unreadable] Work with NCI to ensure compliance with all administrative and programmatic mandates of the grant and comply with federal, state and University of Wisconsin (UW) policies and procedures regarding ethical conduct of research with human subjects. [unreadable] Oversee all center activities to ensure that they are performed and reported in a manner that is timely and consistent with the overall theme of the Center. [unreadable] Support the activities and ensure communication of the recommendations of the Patient/Caregiver and National Advisory Boards. [unreadable] Work closely with the University of Wisconsin Institute for Clinical and Translational Research to translate the research findings coming out of our Center into evidence based policies and real-life practice. [unreadable] Collaborate and exchange information with investigators at other CECCR's and beyond. [unreadable] Support and implement directions of PI and the Management Team. [unreadable] Provide budget oversight, subcontracts, record keeping and monitor all Center activities. [unreadable] Assist with hiring, evaluation, and other personnel activities. [unreadable] Coordinate with and communicate research efforts to the UWCCC Cancer Control Program.